


Speaker of Snakes and Stars

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullet Point Fiction, Centaurs Are the True Seers, Divination, Harry is a seer - Freeform, Humans Can't Speak Star, Open Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Harry is a celestial seer.





	Speaker of Snakes and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> When plotbunnies bite me, I write in bullet points. Sometimes the points become poetic prose. Other times, it's just bullet points. 
> 
> This idea is Up For Adoption.

  * Harry is a celestial seer 
  * He can read the stars like a book
  * He can hear the music of the spheres - it’s what has kept him sane during The Dursleys 
  * He spends many many nights just staring into the sky 
  * As such, he _knows_ things - never shares them with the Dursleys 
  * He knows that he’s a wizard with a destiny - he knows the prophecy (the undiluted prophecy) 
    * Born as the 7th month turns, born to those who have thrice defied, 
    * The speaker of snakes will mark the speaker of stars 
    * He will vanquish and conquer, conquer and vanquish 
    * Born as the 7th month turns 
  * The prophecy that Trelawney gives had to be interrupted and filtered by human understandings and perceptions. She got some of it right, some of it wrong. All prophets are like this
  * Harry can always find North, day/night/blindfolded/etc 
  * He never gets lost and can find lost things 
  * The stars tell him his history, they tell him about Riddle, about Dumbledore - Harry does not enter Hogwarts ignorant 
  * He knows when his letter will arrive, keeps it from the Dursleys - He takes his letter and himself down to Diagon 
  * The goblins understand his gift, get him in contact with the centaurs 
  * The centaurs refuse to allow Harry to go to Hogwarts. They hide him in the forest and they teach him. 


End file.
